cbsfandomcom-20200223-history
2017–18 schedule
The 2017–18 schedule for CBS covered Mondays through Saturdays from 8:00 pm to 11:00 pm including Sunday from 7:00 pm to 11:00 pm. The network first announced their fall schedule on May 17, 2017. New series are 9JKL, Me, Myself & I, SEAL Team and Wisdom of the Crowd premiered the week on September 25, 2017, also in mid-seasons are S.W.A.T., Instinct, Living Biblically and Young Sheldon. Schedule * New series are highlighted in bold. Fall Mid-fall Winter Late-winter Spring Mid-spring Summer Mid-summer Series Returning series Non-scripted * The Big Bang Theory * Blue Bloods * Bull * Code Black * Criminal Minds * Elementary * Hawaii Five-0 * Kevin Can Wait * Life in Pieces * MacGyver * Madam Secretary * Man with a Plan * Mom * NCIS * NCIS: Los Angeles * NCIS: New Orleans * Ransom * Salvation * Scorpion * Superior Donuts * Zoo Non-scripted * 48 Hours * 60 Minutes * The Amazing Race * Big Brother * Survivor * Undercover Boss New series * 9JKL * Celebrity Big Brother * Living Biblically * Instinct * Me, Myself & I * SEAL Team * S.W.A.T. * TKO: Total Knock Out * Wisdom of the Crowd * Young Sheldon Not returning for 2016–17 season * 2 Broke Girls * Criminal Minds: Beyond Borders * Doubt * The Great Indoors * The Odd Couple * Pure Genius * Training Day * Zoo Renewals * The Big Bang Theory — Renewed for a twelfth season on March 20, 2017.TBBT - Renewed Season 11 and 12 by CBS * Blue Bloods — Renewed for a ninth season on April 18, 2018. * Bull — Renewed for a third season on April 18, 2018. * Criminal Minds — Renewed for a fourteenth season on May 12, 2018.Criminal Minds - Renewed Season 14 by CBS * Elementary — Renewed for a seventh season on May 12, 2018.Elementary - Renewed Season 7 by CBS * Hawaii Five-0 — Renewed for a ninth season on April 18, 2018. * Instinct — Renewed for a second season on May 12, 2018.Instinct - Renewed Season 2 by CBS * Life in Pieces — Renewed for a fourth season on May 12, 2018.Life in Pieces - Renewed Season 4 by CBS * MacGyver — Renewed for a third season on April 18, 2018. * Madam Secretary — Renewed for a fifth season on April 18, 2018. * Man with a Plan — Renewed for a third season on May 12, 2018.Man with a Plan - Renewed Season 3 by CBS * Mom — Renewed for a sixth season on April 8, 2018. * NCIS — Renewed for a sixteenth season on April 13, 2018. * NCIS: Los Angeles — Renewed for a tenth season on April 1, 2018. * NCIS: New Orleans — Renewed for a fifth season on April 18, 2018. * SEAL Team — Renewed for a second season on March 27, 2018. * S.W.A.T. — Renewed for a second season on March 27, 2018. * Young Sheldon — Renewed for a second season on January 6, 2018. Ending/Cancellation Trivia * Young Sheldon was the only new series for the comedy during this season that was renewed for another season. References Category:Schedules